


Piercing

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: nfacommunity, Gen, Inspired by challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has always said that meeting Tony was like getting a new piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

A New Piercing

“You got a piercing already, Abby. You don't need another one.” Carol sighed, worried about her friend. “If you get too many, that new job of yours might not be so accepting. Military guys have certain standards . . .” 

“But Carol, I know I'll be okay. I mean, the guys there, yeah, they're all a little crazy, but I think one more won't hurt.” Abby was bouncing up and down, and Carol rolled her eyes. 

“What's got you thinking about another piercing, Ab?” She knew something had to have happened. Abby only got body art when something huge happened. It was her way of dealing with it. 

“There's this new guy at work.” Abby twisted her hair around her finger, thoughts focused on the topic of conversation. “He's . . .” 

Carol groaned. “Abby. We've had this discussion. You can't pick up guys at work. It doesn't work.”

“No, no, not like that, Carol. He's cute. I mean, really cute. But it's not like that. It's more like . . . You ever find somebody and when you met them the first time, you were like, 'you and I are friends for life, whether you like it or not'?” 

“Other than _you_? No.” Carol teased, grabbing the end of Abby's other pigtail and pulling. 

“And I was so mean to you.” Abby sighed. “I'm sorry, Carol.” 

“Abby.” Carol pulled her close for a hug. “It's okay. We've gotten past that. Moved on. The ship has sailed.” Carol kept going on for a few moments, the metaphors getting sillier and sillier until Abby was giggling with glee. 

“Don't think I don't see what you're doing there, Missy. But . . .” She chewed on her lip. “Okay. I'll tell you. Gibbs got a new second. . .” 

_“And here's our forensic scientist, Abby Sciuto.” Prencis brought a new agent down to her lab, like he always did._

_“Scuito,” the new agent tried, and Abby rolled her eyes, having a sense for what was coming. “Shoe – toe. Shoot toe.” He made the motions with his fingers. It wasn't ASL by any means, but it was pretty obvious._

_“Not funny, Mister.” Abby frowned. The kid had hit on one of the stupid things the kids around her had said. She'd said it that way for years, especially since that was how her parents had taught her to say it. They couldn't say it well themselves, so they used the signs to emphasize how to say it. She sighed. Another jerk._

_“I'm sorry. I make up mnemonics for people's names, and most forensic scientists prefer to be called Doctor . . . whatever. So, Doctor Scuito?”_

_“Still working on the doctorate. Besides, I prefer to be called Abby. And if you need a mnemonic, this is 'Labby.'”  
“Labby!” The man looked positively gleeful. “I love that. Okay. I'm Tony DiNozzo. Big D, little I, Big N, little ozzo.” He grinned again, putting on a charm that Abby usually found smarmy. On this guy, it worked. _

_“I'll just call you Tony. Which team are you going to be working for?” She knew of at least three empty spaces . . ._

_“Uh, Gibbs. The old guy. Former Marine.”_

_“Don't talk about Gibbs like that. He's not old.” Abby scowled._

_“Who's not old, Abbs?” Gibbs sauntered in and handed her a Caff-Pow. “DiNozzo, after you've finished the fifty-cent tour, get your ass to your desk. We've got a case.”_

_“You aren't old, Gibbs. And Gerald brought me a nice present, which I can now give to you. That slime on the wound was . . .”_

“Yeah. I can kind of see. I saw him. He's good looking, but you're right.” Carol had climbed up on a stool and rested her head on her hands, listening to the story. “So, another piercing in honor of the new guy.” 

“Well, because every piercing I've ever had has hurt at first, then annoyed the hell out of me. But once I got used to it, it marked something. I think Tony's gonna be good for us.” 

“Okay. What are you thinking?” 

“Well, I was wondering about a . . .”


End file.
